herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Dubois (SNL Québec)
Mr. Dubois is the hero from the October 18, 2014 sketch Massothérapeute. The sketch is from the 2014 Canadian comedy television show SNL Québec. Mr. Dubois helps his friend François, a massage therapist who has trouble gauging pressure strength on clients. With the help of Mr. Dubois, François almost becomes a successful massage therapist. Mr. Dubois is portrayed by Pier-Luc Funk. Attributes Mr. Dubois is a 20-year old white Canadian male who speaks French and plays soccer. He has brown hair and is clean-shaven. His physique is an average muscular build with an average height. Mr. Dubois has a relaxed personality. His only clothing is a white robe and his underwear of grey boxer shorts. The boxer shorts are soft cotton knit with a button fly. Heroics The sketch begins with Mr. Dubois talking with François about aching shoulders from playing soccer for several hours. François offers his friend a full body massage, but Mr. Dubois declines because it is too expensive. Also, Mr. Dubois just wants the shoulder massage because the pain is isolated to only the shoulders. Mr. Dubois anxiously takes off his robe to begin the massage session. François tries to make Mr. Dubois comfortable by complimenting him on his well defined muscular body. Mr. Dubois smiles and thanks François for the kind words. After disrobing, Mr. Dubois walks to François and sits on the massage table. François starts by covering his hands in sensuous massage oil and proceeds to rub Mr. Dubois' left shoulder. During the rubbing, the two men make small talk. Mr. Dubois talks about his latest soccer practice. When François finishes with the left shoulder he moves to Mr. Dubois' neck. Mr. Dubois starts talking about Quebec to entertain François as the massage therapy continues. Unfortunately, François loses control of his strength and causes Mr. Dubois to become unconscious during the massage therapy session. François starts to panic but Mr. Dubois' body still continues to help. François' shocked cries alert a co-worker to start knocking on the door to find out what is happening. Mr. Dubois' body is placed in a prone position and François asks the coworker to come in. François tries to fool his co-worker but fails and ends up having to make the co-worker unconscious as well. More co-workers come into the room and each time François makes them unconscious. Eventually, François tries to relax by giving himself a neck massage but ends the sketch by making himself unconscious. Gallery Mr. Dubois (Pier-Luc Funk) from SNL Québec .png|Mr. Dubois during the massage therapy Mr. Dubois (Pier-Luc Funk) and François (Antoine Bertrand) in SNL Québec .png|Mr. Dubois and François Mr. Dubois (Pier-Luc Funk) complimented by François (Antoine Bertrand) in SNL Québec .png|Mr. Dubois receiving a compliment Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Charismatic Category:Pure Good Category:Non-Action Category:Paragon Category:Role Models Category:Wise Category:Lawful Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Nurturer Category:Bond Protector Category:Businessmen Category:Optimists Category:Protectors Category:Victims Category:Big Good Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Tragic Category:Chaste Category:Sophisticated Category:The Hero